Morticia and Death
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Morticia is a werewolf that can see the future, and is also from the future. Ciel is a human with telekinesis that just turned twenty with a demon for a mate. A side of yaoi, mpreg, regular preg, mythical junk, no real plot. Fantasy AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen anything new, Morticia?" Phantomhive asked the prophet. The ravenette snorted.

"It's only been a day. Your mate will be back when he comes back." Morticia huffed. Impatient nobles were so annoying, she was one too . . . but she wasn't the one that was human, despite her appearance.

"I can't help it that I'm anxious over that demon bastard!" Ciel said with an unusual outburst. He calmed and put a hand on his stomach. "I might be with child, his child."

"There's no maybe about it, you got a kid growing in you. I saw glimpses of your young one a week ago," Morticia said. "But they haven't become set in stone until today."

"How is that possible?"

"Well if, in three days, the semen dies before reaching the egg, then you're not preggers. It was four days of annoying flashes before nothing, and then three hours ago, I get this vision that says 'Ciel, at his twentieth year, will bear the child of the demon formerly under his contract, together they shall find true happiness with their offspring and spend the rest of their lives together in many a loving act.' " Morticia recited. It had been burned into her memory. "Now, you should start thinking of names and getting everything you need for a bouncing babe."

"You're right!" Ciel quickly left, supposedly to acquire cute things for his kid.

"I think his hormones are already outta whack." the girl said with amusement rife in her voice. "When are you going to come out?"

"I was just waintin' for you to finish your business with the young earl." Death said as he stepped out of the shadows. His hair in a high pony tail with a braid and some stray hair falling around his face. The scars that littered his body didn't detract from his beauty, it added a feral look to his elven appearance. "So the lad's gonna pop in a few months, that will be a riot!"

"Certainly. He'll have the servants running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Morticia received a chuckle from the silver-haired man. "You said that you were planning on retiring. What should I call you then, dearest?"

"I'm thinking of being Undertaker, or even going to the name father gave me." Death said with a tilt of his head. Morticia hummed and pulled him to sit beside her on the divan.

"Father? Isn't that the Morning-Star?" she asked. Death nodded and started to run his fingers through her loose hair, enjoying the texture of the ebony locks.

"Indeed. It would be so easy to just become the right hand man of him, but that would mean he's won that fight we had all those centuries ago." An uncharacteristic frown marred his handsome face.

"You need to forgive, he really does love you." Butler, Morticia's last name, advised. "So many times I've seen you happy with him, but something always stops your reconciliation. Whether it's you or him, or even the demons he commands, something always halts your progress and makes it regress."

"I wasn't aware this was upsetting you, lovely." Death raised his eyebrows at the news. "I'll try to talk to the, him. I'll try to talk to him but I can't guarantee anything."

"I know,but the fact that you're willing to talk to your father is good enough for me." Morticia said and cuddled into her mates side, loving the warmth he radiated.

"I'm glad that you're easy to please." he chuckled, planting a kiss on top of her head. "Do you want to go to America, or should we stay in London?"

"Hmm. America's going to go through some tough times, so it would be best to stay in London." America, and England, were soon to be hit with the shit storm that was World War 1(WWI) and that was really unavoidable. Hell, the only semi safe place was Russia, and that wouldn't turn out well.

"Future?"

"Yep." Being from the future, along with seeing the future, was pretty awful. Too bad that fucking witch died, but it had led to meeting Death, and the trip here had only made her dizzy with no harmful side affects. Being a werewolf was awesome sometimes, like when you're thrown into the past and in a different country.

The time they spent together was peaceful and quiet, no words being said and only tender, chaste touches.

**.0.0.0.**

"Have you seen what the tyke is going to be?" he asked from his place with his head on her lap. She combed her fingers through his silver hair, humming a slow tune.

"Twins." Death turned and kissed her distended stomach. She giggled when he started to rub the mound, cooing at the growing children. "A boy and a girl."

"Will they be more like you or me?" Death asked softly. "I don't care either way, but I would like to be prepared for how to care for them, I'd rather not be gobsmacked."

"They're a mix, they'll be half lycan and half shinigami." Morticia placed her hand over his, holding it gently. "They'll have my hair and sight, while they have your eye color and longevity."

"They sound beautiful. Just like you, my lovely wolfy."

"You're a corny old coot, but that's part of why I love you." They gave each other a tender kiss, flowing with all the emotions they held for the other. Feelings that had somehow blossomed in the six years they knew each other.

"Would you two please not do that on our furniture?" a cool voice asked, more of a demand. They looked over at Sebastian who was standing to the side in his full demon form, almost glaring at the expecting couple.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. I know for a fact that you and Ciel have tripled your love making since he got pregnant." Morticia retorted, annoyed at the demon for ruining a tender moment.

"Yes, but it is our furniture." Michaelis stated. "I was wondering if you could tell me what our child will be."

"You only have a three weeks and two days before the little one pops out. You can wait." A fang started to show through as she spoke, telling of her hidden anger.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note~<strong>_

I feel terrible for writing this and not working on my other stories. So terrible.

But.

Happy Halloween~!

.

I just might continue this for Christmas or something.

.

Or something.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note~**_

I have an important poll, please go vote on it!

* * *

><p>"What colors should we pick?" Death, now Undertaker, asked. His mate hummed as she waddled along in her seventh month of pregnancy.<p>

"I think lavender, green and brown will make good colors for the nursery." Morticia said as they walked along the streets of London. "Soft colors in the beginning before making brighter ones."

"You always come up with capital ideas." Undertaker said with a chuckle. "Must be my love that gives you such ideas."

He got a small smack on the arm for that.

"I'll have you know that in my eight years of being stuck in this century have done nothing to my thought process." she stated haughtily. A sly smirk caught on her face, stuck from an idea in her head. "My heart and body are the only things to have changed. I was a virgin in every way until I met you and you stole my first kiss like a vandal in the night!"

The silver-haired man laughed at her dramatics, moving his cloak to conceal his desire. He truly wondered how such innocent words could enchant him so.

"I happen to recall an enchanting, dark maiden gazing at me with wonder in her eyes as I stood over a dying man. Those eyes spoke of anything but innocence, in all my years I've never felt such intense yearning, except for the night I took you wholly as mine." Undertaker whispered into her ear, smirking at her shiver. Teasing this werewolf was delightfully fun, and thrilling when she decided fully tease him out of the public eye. "How have the butler and little earl been since the birth of their kiddo?"

"They're overprotective as can be." she said with a snort. "Sebastian has everything fortified and Ciel is constantly on the verge of hurling heavy statues at anyone who comes near little Annabelle. He almost took out the gardener, Finnian, when he was half asleep. Boy's lucky his aim is terrible when he's drowsy."

"I knew he would be a riot!" Undertaker exclaimed, causing Morticia to slap her hand across his mouth when he started to laugh uncontrollably. Her fangs grew to past her lip and her pupils turned to slits.

"_Don't,_" the lycan hissed, her unbalanced hormones finally showing themselves. "I will drag you back to the shop by your hair."

"Sorry, deary." Undertaker said shakily. He had never seen his gentle mate be violent or even intimidating, so this was a huge shock to him. It was certain that he had seen her growl and show some fang before, but this was utterly terrifying. She put off an aura that felt like it came straight from the arctic, and everything thing about her screamed "punishment" in those few few moments.

And it wasn't the fun kind she liked to pull out when she felt extra randy. This was the hurt without pleasure type, the type that wasn't at all kinky.

To suddenly see his rather complacent mate act like this . . .

It was truly a frightening sight to behold.

**.0.0.0.**

"Oh! Wolfy!" Morticia turned at the sound of a flamboyant voice calling out to her. A grin spread across her face, raising her arm to wave them over.

"Grell, Ronnie, come and sit with me." Ronald blushed at the sight of the pregnant werewolf, and she chuckled. "Grell, I would have thought that you would have Goldie Locks desensitized by now."

"I thought so too, but the boy quite likes the ones that have a bun in the oven." Grell flipped his hair as he sat across from her at the small cafe. "Not sure why though."

"I think it's because our hormones go outta whack and we crave sex as much as air." At Ronald's blush the two long haired members chortled with a good laugh. "I actually made it to where Undertaker couldn't walk for a while. I've done that four times since getting preggers, and twice before that."

"You are a devil of a lady!" Grell exclaimed.

"Prettiest devil I've ever seen." Ronald mumbled, too low for Grell to hear, but Morticia caught it and gave him a feral grin.

"Be glad my mate isn't here, fledgling, he gets quite jealous of pretty young things that compliment me." Grell snorted at that, even though he knew it was the truth.

"So, when are you due?" he asked to break the tension.

"I have a month and a half left." The werewolf leaned back and rubbed her stomach. "The little ones sure do get rambunctious, it hurts the hell out of my ribs when I try to sleep."

"You're having two?!"

"Sure am. Can't you feel their souls?" She paused. "Or is that something only Undertaker can do?"

"It's something only your silver fox can do. Reapers aren't known for having powers like that anymore." Grell looked at his kohai. "Isn't that right?"

"Er, what? Oh! Yeah, that's right, Grell-senpai." Ronald answered after jumping back into the conversation.

"And here Grell had told me what a lady killer you were, but you can't even pay attention for a minutes." Morticia said with a sigh.

"Oooh, that is down right cold!" Grell exclaimed while clutching himself.

"Yes, yes." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Then she got a gleam in her eye. "I wanted an update on Alan's love life, and you are the best source since he hasn't visited me in a while. And the little darling is so flustered when he even tries to talk about his crushes."

**.0.0.0.**

"Only a three weeks left." Morticia muttered to herself as she looked at rings. None of them were what she was looking for. They all were made for gaudy, aristocrats that pretended to be important while squandering their money.

She truly hated them and these rings.

"Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" a man behind the counter asked. He was prim and proper, with a bit of Scottish brogue. He held no scent other than human and metal, perhaps an elemental.

"I'm looking for rings for my mate and I, but the selection that I see isn't what I had in mind." She felt like her tongue burned with the small, yet very large, lie she just told. "Do you have anything in darker tones that is a simple design?"

"We usually don't keep such pieces out on the floor, but I'll go look in the back for you?" Victor, as his name tag stated, asked.

"That would be wonderful." Morticia said. Victor came back with an array of rings made of black metal, hematite. They all looked beautiful, simple and dark, made for people like her and her mate. "Could I see the one with the skull on it?"

**.0.0.0.**

"How to get watermelon . . . it's not cheap, and I don't like using the money from my lady." It was quite the conundrum for the silver shinigami. He wanted to spoil his lovely mate rotten, but his services weren't making as much as he wanted. He also didn't know what a watermelon looked like, but the people that manned the produce stalls had all said that the melon was a high priced commodity. "I could . . . I could start charging coin for information, but it doesn't seem ethical."

It didn't seem ethical to the reaper, but he was partly off his rocker as it was. He also didn't like the Queen's coin, made people do the most dastardly things to get even the smallest amount of it.

The Queen was also a manipulative bitch that had done her damnedest to ruin his, his various associates, and his Morticia's lives.

It was very, _very, **very,** _understandable that he wanted to do the old human in, but the Phantomhive, and by extension Sebastian, stopped him. The lad had far too much loyalty to that double crossing, senile, harlot.

Yes, his hate was almost irrational when it came to the current Queen of England. Almost.

As the retired reaper was going over his profits, the bell to his shop jingled.

"Ah." Undertaker knew those essences anywhere. "I'll be right there, chaps."

A snort answered him. Honestly, the young man could learn some manners.

"What would your inquiry be this time?" he asked.

"We need any information you have on lycans, and nymphs you receive." That was the oddest combination the ancient had ever heard of. But, he was a shinigami that was mated to a lycan that foretold, and came from, the future. He had had no right to claim something odd.

"Well. I've got some, but information is goin' ta cost you a pretty shilling or two." This startled them both, he had never asked for _money _in exchange for his services, it was always a prime laugh. Even when he was on the clock as a Dispatch agent.

It didn't stun them for long though.

"How much?" He already had a coin purse out, just waiting for the amount to be spoken.

**.0.0.0.**

A couple hours later Morticia came home with a smile on her face. She found some watermelon! And some other food, but that green melon was the one she had been craving for three months.

"I'm so fucking happy!" Undertaker jolted from her shout of glee. He giggled, he always found it amusing when she cursed. It was cute, and even though it was "unladylike" it was endearing to the ancient, it let him know her true feelings and it let him know how honest she was with him.

"And what has you so excited, lovely?" he asked as he met her in the kitchen area. "Oh, you found the melon you've been searching for."

"Yes!" Undertaker really didn't know what was so special about this round, green thing. He had never eaten any, so it was a bit of a mystery. He knew that her cravings were from a lack of some kind of nutrition, but it was hard to see what value this could have. "I know you've never had any, which is why I brought home six little ones! You get to have two, if you like them, and I get to have the rest!"

"I'll put the rest away while you prepare your treat." Undertaker said as he moved around the medium sized kitchen with practiced ease. Morticia simply got out two round bowls, a long knife and two of the six two pound watermelons. She quickly cut a small portion of the top on both after placing them into the bowls. She then ate both of the cut off tops while her mate finished putting away the other food. "That looks adorable. May I have mine?"

"Certainly." She gave him one with a small spoon, getting the other with a spoon for herself. "Try it."

He looked at the glistening, red insides with a small amount of trepidation, but if the one that loved him most said it was good, and was eating it right in front of him, then he would grow a pair and at _least _try it.

With that thought in mind, he took a small bit and popped it into his mouth. The flavor was sweet, juicy, made his mouth practically orgasm.

"It gets better the closer you get to the center!" Morticia said when she saw his face. A thought struck her, and she pulled out another bowl. "Spit the seeds in here. Then I can plant some!"

**.0.0.0.**

"It'll be summer soon." Morticia said as she patted his head.

"Aye, that it will." Undertaker agreed as he lounged on the couch with his head in her lap, feeling the children wiggle and kick his face through her stomach.

"It's already hotter than hell, though!" With that exclamation, Undertaker was thrown onto the floor, landing face first with his hair spread out in every direction, and his over heated mate went to get some chilled melon.

"Ow."

**.0.0.0.**

"I have one week left." Morticia said. She swirled her tea as she looked at the sky. "What should we name them?"

"We could each name one of them, or one of us can name this batch and the other can name the next." Undertaker said as he was weeding the garden. "If you want more kids, that is."

"I always wanted to have three little ones of my own, and then I thought that it would be a good idea to have another since I had inherited four companies." The lycan had thought it best that each child should get one, so as not to create harsh feelings, but she didn't even have the companies at the moment so three was what she had her heart set on. "I always liked the name Lunera for a girl, and it was my mothers name, but I think Mora would be more appropriate for her."

"Child of the sea?"

"Our first time was on a boat, after five years of trying to break your will power." Morticia said with a mixture of pride and indignation.

"Sorry, love. But it was against the rules to love a mortal." he said with a snicker. "Not that you were mortal, but I didn't know until you told me a few months ago."

"Yes, because 'I stopped aging at twenty-three' is just amazing and I'm going to live until some outside force kills me." she started growling as looked down at the beaker in her hand. "Not that any of them are good enough. Fucking amateurs', not knowing how to do things properly. I have half a mind to show them that only you have been able to beat me!"

"That first time we sparred, that was planned in advance, I almost took you then. That suit was so conforming but it didn't actually showing anything. I didn't whether to think I had died and was in heaven or hell, you looked decadent but it was a terrible cock tease."

"That's what I was trained to be." Morticia set down the beaker of, to her, weak tea. "I do it unintentionally all the time, and I barely ever have to think about it. Momma taught me well."

"Hmm." The former Dispatch agent hummed. He spoke after a few minutes. "I think Ralf would be nice for a boy."

"What does Ralf mean?"

"It means 'as wise as a wolf,' and I think that since you're the mother that it fits quite nicely." Undertaker looked up from the lilies, facing his mate with an almost feral grin. "I think we'll have a momma's boy and a daddy's girl, so it seems adequate to have our son have all of your wisdom."

**.0.0.0.**

"Come on, this way!" The ravenette said excitedly as she pulled her lover down the street.

"Are you sure you should be up and walking?" asked the concerned reaper. "What if the babies come early? Or what if someone attacks? Or, Almighty forbid, we run into an unbound demon!"

"Hush you." Morticia said with a wave of her hand. "I know that everything will be fine, and I can sense demons better than even you can, so just come with me to see the surprise I got for you."

"At a jewelers?" Undertaker was pretty confused.

"Yes! Come, come!" He didn't get to protest as she dragged him inside faster than he could react. "Victor!"

"Mrs. Morticia!" Victor, a man that Undertaker instantly disliked because of the fondness he held for his mate, called in greeting.

"Is my order finished?"

"Yes, it's been ready for a few days." He went to the back room to retrieve the order.

"Quit being jealous." Morticia whispered to the agitated ancient. "He's more male oriented than female."

"Uh. . ." he didn't quite know what to say about that.

"Mrs. Morticia, I take it this is your mate? He's quite handsome." Victor said as he came back with two small velvet boxes.

"He's great in bed too." She watched with amusement as the Elemental blushed fiercely. "I'm lucky to have found him first since he swings both ways."

"H-here are the rings!" Morticia chuckled at how flustered he looked. She took the offered boxes and handed one to her mate. "There are two rings in each box, just as you asked for."

"Oh, looks like I got yours." She quickly shut the lid and switched it with the box from Undertaker's hand. She cooed when she opened the box. "It's exactly as I imagined it!"

"Thank you, I did my best on your order." Victor said with a light blush and a bow. "I'm a bit weak against love and romance."

The box Morticia held had one silver ring and one hematite ring. The silver ring was impressed with the image of the moon and had an inscription inside, "Amor noster supra tempus ipsum," or, in English, "Our love shall transcend time itself."

The hematite ring had a skull and two roses as its decoration. The inside was inscribed with "I shall howl mournfully until we are together."

Undertaker's box also held two rings. The silver ring was decorated with a skull and was inscripted with "Nostras obstantia vincet," or, in English, "Our power shall overcome all obstacles."

The hematite had an impression of the sun on the outside and inside it said "I shall use the forces of Hell to keep us together."

"I think my gift broke him." Morticia said with amusement as she exchanged a look with Victor. She slipped on the rings, silver on the right ring finger and the black on the left ring finger. "Perfect on the sizing as well."

"I love it." Undertaker said in a tight voice as he wrapped his arms around his lover. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"You haven't even seen mine yet." She handed them to him. "Read the inscriptions."

He looked to be having a small, emotional breakdown as he read them and he had tears in his eyes as he took out his rings from their box and read them. The prophet watched with love and slight sadness as he slipped on the rings and wiped his eyes when the tears started falling.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's Note~<strong>_

Although I said that it doesn't have a plot, had yaoi in the background, with a small side of mpreg, which is completely true.

This story is **_TITLED_ "M****orticia and Death"**

Meaning that the main characters are Morticia and Death(Undertaker).

But others are included.

A very few others.

.

Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

.

And this totally isn't finished.

I might have another chapter for Valentines Day.

Maybe.

The next chapter will start out with labor pains, and you'll get to meet the baby weirdos!


End file.
